moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Alien: Covenant
| directed by = Ridley Scott | written by = John Logan; Dante Harper; Jack Paglen; Michael Green | produced by = David Giler; Walter Hill; Ridley Scott; Mark Huffam; Michael Schaefer; Teresa Kelly | music by = Jed Kurzel | cinematography = Dariusz Wolski | edited by = Pietro Scalia | distributed by = TSG Entertainment Scott Free Productions Brandywine Productions Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = May 19th, 2017 | mpaa rating = | running time = 122 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $97,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Prometheus | followed by = Alien }} Alien: Covenant is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It is the eighth film in the ''Aliens'' film series, and the eleventh film in the combined Aliens & Predator film franchise. The movie serves as both a sequel to the 2012 film Prometheus, but due to its chronological placement, could also be construed as a prequel to the 1979 film Alien. The film was directed by Ridley Scott with a screenplay written by John Logan and Dante Harper based on a story treatment by Jack Paglen and Michael Green. It was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Brandywine Productions and Ridley Scott's studio, Scott Free Productions in association with TSG Entertainment. It premiered in the United States on May 19th, 2017. Cast Notes * The ''Aliens'' film series was created by writers Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett. * Alien: Covenant (2017) redirects to this page. * Production on Alien: Covenant began on April 4th, 2016. Principal photography concluded on July 16th, 2016. * Chronologically, the events of this film take place ten years after the events of Prometheus and eighteen years before the events of Alien. The setting for this film is the year 2104. * There are a total of seventeen credited cast members in this film. * Prometheus actor Guy Pearce makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the film, repristing the role of Peter Weyland. His scene chronologically takes place prior to Prometheus. * Prometheus actress Noomi Rapace makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the film, reprising the role of Elizabeth Shaw. * This is the third film in the franchise that Ridley Scott has worked on as director. He directed the original 1979 film Alien, and the 2012 prequel film Prometheus. * This is the second film in the franchise named after a space vessel featured in the movie. * This is the first film in the series to feature more than one android. * The final fate of Walter is unclear. While it is safe to assume that David destroyed him, it does call to mind the storytelling convention of "No body = no death". Since we never see Walter again after David switches places with him, it is possible that he may still exist. * The names of David's early experiments are called Neomorphs. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is "The path to paradise begins in hell". * A "covenant" is an agreement between two different parties, such as a truce between warring tribes. In the context of this film, it is the name of the space vessel that brings the crew to the planet. * David breaks the Fourth Wall by playing the theme song to Prometheus on his pipe. * Hey, is that James Franco getting all burned up in his hypersleep pod in the beginning of the film? Why yes it is. He is also seen on a video screen. Who the hell let Franco onto the set?! * Michael Fassbender is the third actor in the franchise to play more than one character in a single film. The first was Lance Henriksen, who played the android Bishop in Alien³, as well as the human Michael Bishop. The other was Sigourney Weaver who played the clone of Ellen Ripley dubbed Ripley-8 in Alien: Resurrection. She also provided the facial structure of one of the failed Ripley clones in that same film. * Tennessee is the first character in the franchise to wear a cowboy hat. * Tennessee is the second character in the franchise named after a U.S. Location. In Alien the captain of the ship was named Dallas. * In this film, the landing craft is piloted by a female named Faris. In Aliens, the landing craft was piloted by a female named Ferro. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Alien: Covenant at Wikipedia * * * Keywords Android | Burn victims | Extraterrestrial | Female topless nudity | Impalement | Mother | Planet | Profanity | Space vessel | Xenomorph Category:Films Category:Aliens/Films Category:Brandywine Productions Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Prequels Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:2017/Films Category:May, 2017/Films Category:A/Films